In block hopped OFDM such as 802.20 standard with MIMO, support pilots are often embedded. Coarse and weak sampling of the channel results in performance loss. Independently, it is known that capacity can be increased by superposition coding. It would be beneficial if novel method and apparatus could increase wireless system capacity.